Ghost Stories
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny and some random classmates go camping and tell scary stories near the campfire. Danny's ghost story, however, is not only scary, but mysterious. Who can tell what's behind it?


**I'm gonna do a One Shot before I leave home and so forth. My poll is closed. I'll be soon doing a story called Ghoul High, when Danny goes to a high school full of ghosts in the ghost zone. Imagine that!! I hope you find this story fascinating. Review please!!**

"It was a dark, scary night and the three kids ran from the woods as fast as they could. They were as scared as anything and as soon as they entered the cabin. BOOM! CAME THE FRIGHTMARE GHOST!!"

Everyone beside the campfire except for Tucker, who was telling a scary story, sat on the log in the middle of the woods bored. Danny was rolling his eyes while his girlfriend kept her eyes half closed watching Tucker standing in front of everyone making a fool of himself.

"That is the lamest story I've ever heard!" Dash glared at the nerdy kid.

"I don't hear you coming up with a better one," Tucker defended.

"Tucker, you said you wanted to go first and apparently, Dash is the only thing that's scary," Danny reminded Tucker as he gave his friend a nasty glare.

"I second that," Mikey sighed.

"Well, if my stories are so lame, how 'bout someone else come up with a better story," Tucker smirked.

"I think Danny should tell the story. At least _his _stories will have scary ghosts involved," Paulina said with her arms crossed.

"I don't know, I might scare Sammy," Danny teased Sam with his gentle arm around her.

"I told you not to call me that!" Sam glared as Danny started chuckling. "Just tell the stupid story already."

"Whatever you say… _Samikins,_" Danny teased again as Sam punched Danny's arm. "OW! Jeeze! Ok, this one is based on a true story, because I'm better at memoirs. I was about how old? 6… 7. So my parents were researching on a haunted train at the south end of Ohio. I can't remember what part, but I know that the train was in the middle of a railroad. The thing was huge, probably to a little kid's eyes. My parents started searching the train _for ghosts_. As usual, they never found any and decided that it really was abandoned. We spent the night at a cabin nearby. I couldn't sleep and so I started walking from the cabin. It was dark and…"

"Spooky?" Tucker asked excitedly.

"No… muddy actually. It was raining Tucker and if you interrupt the story, I'll show you what it's like to be an ice sculpture," Danny glared as Tucker gulped. Danny continued his story. "Anyways, being young, I never brought my raincoat and started walking barefoot with my PJ's. It was so cold, I could swear my feet were turning blue. I started walking and walking for about several minutes, I can't remember how long. I saw the train, it looked cool to explore in, so I went inside. It was even colder in there then outside. So cold, I could see my breath. I started hearing voices from not far inside the train. It was creep-of-nature where I was at and the voices sounded like Dracula having a broken computer.

'How many times do I have to tell you? I want him dead! DEAD!!'

I started getting scared. I knew there were ghosts inside the train. Dad was right. I followed the voice until I saw a door with light that appeared under the crack of the door. I peeked through the opening of the door while holding the knob.

'Your fortune will come up, I promise you' said a ghostly lady. All I remember from her was that she had glowing red hair, a silky purple robe over her, glowing red eyes, black lips, and she was so pale, you'd think she was sick or dead.

The other ghost I saw was Plasmius, although I didn't know that till I met him again on my dad's Collage Reunion. I thought he was a vampire at first, because he looked like Count Dracula. He started getting really mad.

'I WANT IT NOW LADY!!' Plasmius growled before I slipped out the door. The two ghosts stared at me with their bleak glowing red eyes. I was scared as heck.

'Please don't kill me! I won't tell!' I begged.

'What in blazes are you running in a haunted train? Don't your parents ever tell you it's dangerous?' Plasmius yelled at me madly.

'Calm down, Plasmius!' the ghost lady cried as she took her skinny pale finger under my chin and whispered, 'ah, you are a special one aren't you?'

'What are you to do with this one?' Plasmius asked while keeping his glare.

'The question is, what will this one do with you… in time that is?'

Plasmius was confused as ever. He didn't know what the ghost lady was talking about and neither did I.

'Look at me, my dear,' the ghost lady whispered as I stared right into her bloody red eyes. I was even more scared, because I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't move, even when I wanted to run. She slowly floated behind me with her two boney fingers across my shoulders. 'Your fortune will come in time, Plasmius, but this one will be the one you should fear. He is the son of whom you want to kill.'

'Daddy?' I whispered with fright.

'Now they have kids? Oh this is perfect, just perfect!!' Plasmius growled jealously, then looked at me curiously. 'What is your name, little one?'

'Danny,' I answered.

'Ah Daniel, Maddie always did like that name. I could never figure out why.' Vlad looked at the ghost lady and asked, 'why should I fear him?'

'Look into my portal.'

I saw a glowing orb and saw my reflection and then saw my face grow a little older, then a bright light surrounded me. Next thing I knew, my older body _disappeared._

'You can't change fate Plasmius. This kid has great potential. He will start using it right at this moment. Look into his eyes my little one.'

I did as the ghost lady said. Next thing I knew, I found myself on the ground of the train with the tears of the sky pouring onto the roof of the train. There was nobody there and I was alone. The next day my parents found me. I don't know what happened, but that was the scariest memory of my life. It was also the first time I saw ghosts. I only found out a few months ago it wasn't a dream. Plasmius still won't tell me what that ghost lady did to me."

Danny smiled and saw everyone's mouths drop to the ground. Tucker, on the other hand, had his arms over his chest, grabbing onto his arms. His teeth clattered and goose bumps crawled all over his body.

"Nice one, Fenton. Did you ever figure out what that weird ghost lady did to you?" Dash asked.

"No idea. Marshmallows anyone?" Danny asked.

Everyone started eating marshmallows at the campfire. They all laughed and had a good time.

Danny was laughing too. He suddenly heard a noise beyond the trees and decided to see what it was. Danny went through the bushes and trees to see a wide opening. The stars were the only light besides the moon to see what was in the opening. Danny cocked his eyebrows, and then saw a ghost woman appear. She had glowing red hair, red eyes, and a dark purple robe. She smiled very kindly.

"I knew I would run into you again. I never got a chance to thank you for freeing me from Vlad. I knew by lying to him that he would succeed in destroying your father, I would find the savoir of the ghost zone. Although, you were too young, you were still useful."

"Wait, I'm lost."

"A ghost finds their powers by their humanity. I can unleash a spirit of a human to myself. I used your spirit while still a mire child. It was enough to defeat Plasmius. At least he knows a ghost who's more powerful then himself. We will meet again… _in time._"

The ghost lady disappeared like magic.

"Danny, are you gonna join us?" Sam asked.

"Uh yeah, sure," Danny nodded. He put his arm around Sam and walked toward the camp while looking behind him where the ghost lady disappeared.


End file.
